


A Familiar Taste

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Season/Series 05, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old feelings resurface when Professor Justin Taylor meets Brian Kinney after twenty years of not seeing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theextrac00kie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theextrac00kie).



> To theextrac00kie for the qaf gift exchange on livejournal. And thank you chamilet for your betaing and advising me on what I got screwed up the first time around.

Brian tilted his head to the side, while keeping his eyes on one spot. A cigarette dangled between his fingers, a thick strip of smoke escape from the tip. He appeared in deep thought, as if the world didn’t concern him.

Justin sat across from him in the busy, but crowded hotel lobby. If it wasn’t for his taxi arriving late, he would’ve missed Brian coming out of the hotel. 

It had been twenty years since he last saw Brian Kinney. He seemed to vanish out of his life all of a sudden. Once a week phone calls turns into a brief two minute conversation once a month until Brian simply stopped accepting his phone calls. Justin stopped trying to call him back. It was as simple as that, although parts of Justin wished he tried until Brian was forced to hear him.

Looking at Brian, Justin couldn’t believe he hardly aged. There were some wrinkles around his eyes and his frame was thinner, but he was still Brian Kinney. His relaxed posture and cocky demeanor was still there, like it never changed. He was the beautiful Adonis who danced under the heavy smoky lights of Babylon. Despite the cracks and imperfections, Brian was the one man he loved. 

Justin exhaled. He hated the silences between them, but what can he say to someone he hasn’t seen in twenty years.

Brian finally looked at him, really looked at him. Those eyes made Justin feel weak inside, like he was the only one for Brian’s gaze. 

“You’re old.” Brian chuckled.

“And you think you’re Peter Pan,” Justin said, his lips curled to a smile.

“With a little help from Botox, I’ll get there, eventually.” He sat back in his seat and smiled.

Silence again. 

Justin pushed some of his hair behind his ear. He didn’t realize he would have to search for more things to say. He thought they would return to old times, like fucking in his hotel room and conversing later in the night. Instead, he was trying to figure out how to fully understand Brian again.

“I didn’t recognize you. You haven’t grown you hair long since…”

“I wanted to try something new.” Justin shrugged. 

“And the facial hair? Shit, you look like one of those college professors from Harvard.”

“Like I said, I wanted to try something new,” Justin grinned, “and I am a college professor from UCLA not Harvard. After making art for years, I decided to just pursue a PhD. It was something to do and I found out I enjoyed teaching. It’s not an ideal retirement from the endless nights at clubs, but it has to do. We can’t all continue clubbing and chasing after gorgeous young men forever.” Justin chuckled.

Brian pressed the cigarette to his lips and inhaled the toxin. After a little pause, he exhaled the smoke.

“You’re missing out.” He crushed the cigarette on the ashtray and the smile vanished from his face, “I went to one of your galleries a couple of weeks ago. I believed it was in New York. It was a good show, especially the picture of the nude man who looked a little like me.”

“Well, I had a lot inspiration from a certain someone.” Justin didn’t know why he drew Brian those nights ago. It felt right, as if it was the closure he needed to move on. Yet, after he finished the final touches of the painting, he became frustrated. Some parts of him just couldn’t get Brian out of his system. 

Justin should have visited Pittsburgh one more time. Maybe then, Brian and he could’ve worked it out and not let their relationship die.

“I didn’t stay long because there was a party down the street. I have to keep promoting Babylon before I retire.”

“You? Retiring? Heh, never thought I would hear those words coming out of your mouth.”

“Well, not everyone can continue clubbing and chasing after gorgeous young men forever.” Brian smiled. The type of smile he used to seduce any man he wanted. The same smile he used to get into Justin’s pants and heart.

“So who will take over Babylon?”

“Gus. He maybe ‘100 percent’ straight but he believes the club has a few more good years. I just hope he doesn’t turn it into a straight club,” Brian said matter-of-factly.

Justin couldn’t help but picture Brian surrounded by not only hot horny men but women who wouldn’t know (or care) that Brian doesn’t play on their team. 

“How long are you staying?” Justin asked. He hoped to the heavens Brian wasn’t leaving. There were so many unsaid words between them. 

“Tomorrow morning. I was here for an event to promote the club. It was Gus’ suggestion. How about you? How long are you staying?”

“For three days. I have to attend a boring conference on 21st century art. I would rather be at home, drinking a scotch but the university is paying for it. So what can I do?” Justin shrugged.

Brian smiled genuinely, not seductively. The smile Justin missed most of all. “You have grown up so much, Justin. The kid painter is now a scholar and aged before his time.” Brian chuckled at his own joke before he stood from his seat, “I must be going. Packing is a bitch and the plane ticket is non-refundable—”

“Brian,” Justin exclaimed. 

Brian stared at Justin while his arms folded across his chest. “Yes?”

What could Justin say to convince Brian to stay with him? Justin didn’t want to say goodbye, instead, he wanted something more. He wanted the connection they shared twenty years ago. The connection that once ran through his veins and made him feel alive. The connection he thought he pushed away when he left Brian at the airport that day. 

Some would say he should let Brian go and move on with his life, but he couldn’t. He missed Brian. He didn’t want this opportunity to slip through his fingers. 

Maybe there was a higher power that wanted them together. Or maybe it was his heart telling him to not think and just do it. Either way Justin wanted, at least, one night with Brian. 

“Justin, if you don’t have anything to say—”

“Come to my suite,” Justin said quickly, “Just for a few minutes and then you can go.”

Brian frowned. “No.”

Justin remained calm although his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. Maybe their chance was truly gone. 

“How about we go back to my suite? There, I know you will stay with me and my suite has boozes.”

“Don’t you have to leave tomorrow morning?” Justin arched a brow.

Brian grinned.

“Well…the ticket is non-refundable, but I’m not ready to leave LA. Maybe you can be my tour guide? You know, to help me explore more of LA’s nightlife.”

“Get someone else, I’m busy,” Justin said seriously but the smile crept on his face.

“I guess I have to go with plan B then.” Brian kissed Justin.

Despite not feeling Brian’s lips in years, Justin instinctively gave in to his embrace. They fitted together like an expensive leather glove. Brian’s lips were still talented, sending Justin to heaven and back. 

“Where is your room located?” Justin said breathlessly.

Brian led him to his room. Justin barely remembered how the room looked as he was focus on Brian. The way his hands seemed to remember what made him react. His lips were like velvet against his skin while his hands caressed him as if he were a priceless gem. There were times Justin was a bit self-conscious of his body. He wasn’t the same young man from twenty years ago and his body reflected it. But, Brian seemed not to have a problem with it as he brought Justin to ecstasy. 

Justin gripped the sheets, arching his back as Brian entered him. Staring at Brian, the world seemed to stop and it was just them. Justin held onto him as they came together, enjoying how the other glowed in the aftermath. 

Justin closed his eyes and exhaled. Brian still had the magic touch. 

“Up for more.” Brian nibbled along his ear.

Justin didn’t have to say a word. They continued exploring each other until the early morning which had to end abruptly.

“You think I’ll like LA?” Brian asked while lying on the bed as Justin put on his clothes. Justin’s conference was about to start in an hour and if he caught a cab quickly, he might make it in time.

“It’s like Pittsburgh but warmer. There are endless amount of men here.” Justin chuckled.

Brian grabbed Justin’s tie and pulled him towards him until they were several inches away from kissing. Justin arched a brow.

“Retirement is going to be a pain in the ass. How will I deal with being a housewife?”

“Housewife?”

Brian snickered. “Why yes. I am staying with you until I find an apartment or you kick me out. Either way I know how to get on your good side.”

“And if I refuse?” 

Brian wrapped the tie in between his fingers.

“I know ways to make you want me, like old times?” Brian captured Justin’s lips.

Justin should have pushed him away and gone to his conference, but he needed it. He needed to know Brian wouldn’t leave him hanging out to dry. 

But, the more they made love, the more he knew Brian would keep his word. Maybe Brian wanted their relationship to work out too. Justin decided not to dwell on it. For once, he would enjoy Brian’s company and not care if he does not make it to the conference on time.

It took twenty years for them to stop playing games and grow from their mistakes. Although Justin wished he could change the past, he knew he couldn’t. Instead, he focused on his… _their_ future. And as Justin spent the whole day with Brian, he thanked his lucky stars he met Brian again and they could finally together.


End file.
